Porn love
by WoahOfficial
Summary: Blaine es un habitual del porno amateur. Kurt es exitoso en su vida diaria, pero adicto a sus videos en la intimidad. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando sus caminos se crucen en la vida real? KLAINE / RATED M por contenido sexual.
1. Prólogo

¡El nuevo icono de la moda, Kurt Hummel, anuncia nueva colección para la próxima temporada otoño-invierno! - Ihhhhh ¡Kurt!¡Estás en todas partes! - No podía retener la sonrisa mientras mi amiga leía y releía cada una de las menciones en los twitters oficiales de las revistas y los bloggeros mas prestigiosos en el mundo de la moda. -Todo el mundo está deseando verlo...¿me darás un adelanto? - Doy un último trago a mi café, jugando con la tapa de plástico. -Claro que no, Rachel. La última vez que te dejé un vestido de una colección sin estrenar, te lo pusiste para acudir a los TONY. ¡Y ni siquiera estaba registrado! Hubo decenas de plagios incluso antes de sacar el original al mercado. - Chasco la lengua, dejando la destrozada tapa de mi café a un lado y empezando a hacer dobles en una servilleta de papel. - Oh vamos, todo el mundo adoró el vestido. - Asiento, pues no puedo negarle eso. Estuvo en la primera posición en todos los rankings de la mejor vestida y por tanto también estuvo pavoneándose sobre ello dos meses seguidos. Diciendo algo así como que me estaba dando fama y renombre llevando mis creaciones. ¡Ja! Como si no tuviese bastante de eso. Puedes haber conquistado Broadway, Rachel Berry... pero mi nombre suena en las altas esferas, no solo en los teatros. Todas las celebrities se pelean por un Kurt Hummel original.

* * *

¿Kurt?¿Tienes un minuto? - Tina, mi asistente y amiga se cuela en mi despacho, sentándose apoyada en el borde de la mesa con algunos papeles entre sus brazos. - Jerry ha llamado a la agencia de modelos. Keith ya no está disponible. Se ve que se ha pasado al cine, se cree algo así como una estrella pese a no haber hecho ni siquiera un anuncio... el modelaje ya no le interesa. Así que...- Deja un enorme folder negro sobre mi mesa, sonriendo casi de forma maligna. - Tienes que elegir un nuevo modelo. Jerry quería que nos enviasen a cualquiera, pero he logrado convencerlo de que te dejase elegir a ti. Sabía que no cualquiera podría cuadrar con el estilo de Kurt Hummel... lástima que Keith no vaya a pasar mas por aquí... era guapo. - Río levemente, abriendo el folder para echar un vistazo - Tina, era gay. A pesar de lo que sea que estés pensando, no, no coqueteaba contigo. Solo era cortés. Vamos, ¿de verdad no te diste cuenta? Le faltaba cacarear con tanta pluma. - Niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Esta Tina...ha sido así desde el instituto, tiene un gaydar completamente defectuoso. -Déjame un rato para que le eche un ojo a esto, ¿si? - La miro aún parada en el mismo sitio tras unos segundos y sonrío. - O mejor vayamos a por algo para picar y disfrutemos de las vistas, ¿no crees? -Un chillido y un salto por su parte me hacen ver que estaba en lo cierto, así que solo me levanto cogiendo mi chaqueta para salir a por ingesta de la que seguro mas tarde me arrepentiré.

Dos horas mas tarde y quinientas calorías ingeridas en palomitas y pipas, ninguno de los modelos de la agencia con la que trabajamos es lo suficientemente ideal para mi gusto. Tina en cambio se habría quedado con todo el catálogo. Chasco la lengua volviendo a repasar el catálogo por encima, sabiendo que no veré nada que no haya visto ya. -¿Seguro que no hay nada mas?¿Quizá otra agencia?

-Nada, Kurt, es la única agencia con la que quieren trabajar. Si quieres otro modelo tendrás que encontrarlo por tu cuenta...y pagarlo también. -Bufo exhasperado. He visto lo que cobran esos chicos, no puedo permitírmelo, es eso o el alquiler del mes.

* * *

Dejo mis zapatos perfectamente ordenados en el zapatero, colgando mi americana en el armario de la entrada, desanudándome el pañuelo y deshaciéndome del resto de mi ropa antes de meterme en la ducha, relajando mi cuerpo con el agua caliente tras todo un día de trabajo. Dejo que las gotas recorran mi cuerpo unos minutos, saliendo y envolviéndome una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Camino hasta mi cuarto, poniéndome únicamente un pantalón de pijama y encendiendo el portátil, dejando que se cargue mientras rebusco en la nevera cuatro cosas con las que hacerme una ensalada, aunque al final acabo haciéndome un salteado de verduras a la plancha, perdiendo mas tiempo del que pensaba, tanto que, cuando vuelvo frente a mi portátil, este ha entrado en modo de suspensión.

Paso el dedo por el touchpad, encendiéndolo de nuevo y sentándome frente a la pantalla, llevando el ratón hasta la pestaña de marcadores favoritos, localizando casi instantáneamente la web de vídeos que durante los últimos meses estoy visitando con bastante asiduidad. Y por bastante asiduidad me refiero a todas las noches. Una tras otra.

Busco entre los vídeos mas recientes un nombre que me resulte familiar, pero cuando no aparece en las tres primeras páginas la impaciencia me puede y voy directamente al buscador, logrando que aparezcan docena y media de vídeos. Me llama la atención el rótulo escrito en letras rojas, indicando que el vídeo es nuevo desde mi última visita. No lo dudo y hago doble click en la pestaña, abriéndolo y pausándolo antes de que ni siquiera inicie la imagen, dejándolo cargar.

Picoteo las verduras dándole un trago a mi coca cola zero, suspirando con breves vistazos a la barra de carga, llevando mi plato a la cocina, limpiándolo y volviendo frente al ordenador para ver que el vídeo está completamente cargado. No hay cosa que me deje peor que un vídeo mal cargado que se corta siempre en el mejor momento.

Me acomodo en el sillón, dando al play y observando al mismo chico de siempre aparecer en escena. Lleva un antifaz negro, como en todos sus vídeos, y los ojos delineados del mismo color, mostrando únicamente un iris de color miel. Apenas ha empezado a moverse que ya he metido la mano bajo mis boxers, acariciándome al mismo ritmo que él lo hace en la pantalla, jadeando al instante. -Oh joder... - no puedo evitarlo, empezó como una casualidad y de pronto me encuentro aquí, obsesionado con ese cuerpo cincelado que se toca frente a una cámara para colgarlo en la red. ¿En que clase de enfermo me he convertido?

* * *

 _¡Hola hola! Aquí de nuevo con una historia mas. No espero que sea demasiado larga, unos cinco o seis capítulos, pero espero que os guste._  
 _He oído a mas de una decir que con el fin de la serie ha llegado también el fin del fandom...hell to the no! Klaine siempre tendrán hueco aquí mientras sigamos quienes los amamos. Y sino que se lo digan al fandom de Harry Potter. Yo tengo este fic en proceso y otro en proyecto, ¡asi que tenemos Klaine para días!_

 _Besos Klainers, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Devon y Blaine

-¡Kurt!¡Kurt! - Tina entra casi derrapando en la oficina, cosa que me haría reír si no fuese por la preocupación que me embarga que acuda asi.

-¿Qué?¿Han llegado las últimas telas para las corbatas? Dime que si, por favor, o voy a tener que denunciar a esa maldita empresa por causarme un ataque de nervios... - La oigo chascar la lengua y ruedo los ojos, callandome porque se que sino terminará gritando. Es lo bueno de tener como asistente a una amiga del instituto, llega un punto en el que te conoces lo suficiente como para no andar por ahí armando espectáculos innecesarios.

-Las telas para las corbatas llegaron ayer a última hora. Las podrás ver a primera hora de la tarde en la reunión...lo que permíteme que te recuerde, nos lleva a que todavía no tienes un modelo para que luzca todo esto. - bufo, agarrandome el pelo con ambas manos, apoyando la frente en el borde de la mesa. - Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Ninguno de los chicos de ese catálogo me gusta. No dejaré que pongan un solo dedo en mis prendas.

-¿Quizá yo conozca a alguien? - Alzo la mirada, interrogante, pidiendole que continue. - Es un amigo de un amigo de Artie... no es modelo, pero tiene un cuerpo de infarto y creo que es justamente lo que estás buscando. Moreno, piel dorada, hombros anchos, cintura estrecha, brazos fuertes...quizá no demasiado alto... pero tienes que verlo, Kurt. ¡Está tremendo! - La miro durante unos segundos, dudando. Si el chico es como me lo ha descrito, podría encajar muy bien en el hueco que ha dejado Keith. -¿Qué estás esperando? Localizalo, haz que venga. Lo quiero aqui antes de mediodía.

* * *

Aún sabiendo que puedo ganarme una reprimenda por parte de Tina por descuidar mi alimentación, me he escaqueado durante mi descanso para almorzar y me he colado en el taller, revisando como va cada una de las prendas, observando cada pequeño detalle. Me gusta asegurarme personalmente de que mis piezas quedan perfectas. Algunos diseñadores solo les dan un breve repaso a la hora de salir a la pasarela, pero a mi me gusta estar presente en todo el proceso.

Escojo uno de mis favoritos de esta temporada. Es un traje bastante atemporal, sin dejar de ser moderno. Pantalón con raya, chaqueta azul marino con las solapas finas de un bonito azul brillante, como si estuviese hecha de zafiros sobre terciopelo. Una fina camisa blanca debajo con algunas líneas verticales, casi invisibles a no ser que uno se acerque mucho, pero que harán resaltar al modelo que lo lleve. Y como no, el conjunto está incompleto porque la maldita tela para los complementos se ha retrasado casi diez días.

Bufo exhasperado y decido volver a mi puesto de trabajo antes de que me ofusque o Tina me reproche no haber desayunado, lo que ocurra primero. Lo que no esperaba es lo que iba a encontrarme al entrar en mi oficina. Ni en la peor de mis pesadillas.

* * *

-¡Kurt!¡Al fin! - Hay un hombre de espaldas a la puerta, hablando con Tina en la entrada de mi oficina. Supongo que es su amigo, el modelo que no es modelo. - Kurt, él es Blaine Anderson, el amigo del amigo de Artie del que te hablaba. Blaine, él es...

-Sé quien es... Kurt Hummel. Encantado, sigo todas las pasarelas en las que presentas algo. - Veo como tiende su mano hacia mi, pero desde el momento en que se ha dado la vuelta el mundo se ha paralizado ante mis ojos. Es él. Devon Ghant. El actor porno amateur con el que me masturbo noche si y noche también. El chico que solo con mirarme hace que mi sangre se concentre en la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Trago saliva, cerrando los ojos interiormente y obligandome a seguir respirando, a moverme, estrechando su mano. - Es toda una suerte entonces. Supongo que Tina te habrá puesto al día, pero así a modo de resumen, necesitamos un modelo con urgencia y la agencia con la que trabajamos no tiene nada acorde a nuestras necesidades...  
Doy un paso atrás, observándolo entero, aunque conozco su cuerpo de memoria. Podría enumerar cada una de sus marcas, pecas y cicatrices. -Podrías servirnos...¿Te interesa? Probablemente solo nos harías falta para las fotos del catálogo, en pasarela no sería necesario, a menos que tengas un don y puedas multiplicarte...¿te probarías un traje? Tengo uno elegido abajo en el taller... - Asiente e inmediatamente Tina lo arrastra hasta la zona de ascensores, parloteando por los codos, tal y como es ella. Cierro la puerta de mi despacho, siguiéndolos con cierta distancia pero sin poder quitarle ojo de encima. Devon Ghant...no. Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

* * *

\- Ok, debo admitirlo. El traje le sienta como un guante, lo viste incluso mejor de lo que lo hacía Keith, ¡y sabes lo mucho que Keith me encantaba! - Blaine acaba de salir por la puerta apenas hace quince minutos. Se ha probado tres de mis diseños, luciendo cada uno de ellos con total naturalidad y una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Ha sido toda una novedad, pero en cierto modo el brillo en sus ojos y la alegría y simpatía en su rostro me han ayudado a separar a Blaine de Devon. Pero no deja de ser el chico con el que me masturbo todas las noches. Si lo contrato estará aquí varios días a la semana, pasará muchas horas conmigo, mas cada día conforme se acerque la salida de la colección. Pero no es Devon, se trata de Blaine. Blaine el maniquí perfecto para mis trajes. Blaine, el fan. Blaine el tranquilo y elegante modelo que necesito. Lo suficientemente llamativo para resaltar... lo suficientemente sencillo para dejar brillar al traje. Es la perfecta armonía que estaba buscando.

Suspiro, dudando unos segundos mas, pero al final se que tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer. - Prepara un contrato, Tina. Es justo lo que necesitamos.

* * *

Llaves en el cuenco de la entrada, zapatos en el armario, abrigo en la percha... hogar dulce hogar. Pulso el botón del contestador, aunque se que lo mas seguro es que no tenga ningún mensaje. Hoy en día no necesitas un contestador automático teniendo tantas formas de contactar con otras personas.

Mis pasos me llevan directamente a la cocina, sacando un brick de zumo y sirviendome un vaso antes de volver a meterlo en la nevera, refrescando mi garganta antes de quedarme apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, apretando los ojos con fuerza y dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones. -¿Qué demonios has hecho, Kurt?

Pese a que me fuerzo a evitarlo, esa noche vuelvo a encender el ordenador, configurando mi página favorita con la búsqueda de mi erótico actor, Devon... Blaine. Ok, ok, mejor mantener separada esa parte de él. No voy a poder hacerlo si esa sonrisa inocente viene a mi mente en mitad del tema. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un chico así podía tener un lado oscuro tan fetichista?

Al ver que no hay nuevas entradas, selecciono mi vídeo favorito, desabrochando mis pantalones al tiempo que carga, dejándolos sobre la cama al tiempo que acaricio mi ya crecido miembro, goteando presemen solo con la idea de verlo de nuevo.

Aparece en la pantalla. Sus rizos desordenados, su espalda fuerte y musculosa, su culo redondo y perfecto... y su antifaz. Y mi orgasmo llega mas fuerte que nunca mientras lo veo hundirse una y otra vez sobre un enorme consolador de plástico negro que rezuma lubricante cada vez que se desliza sobre él, jadeando en pleno éxtasis al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos se filtran a través de los altavoces.

Estoy jodido. Muy jodido.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí por hoy, espero que te haya gustado. Si es así, por favor, hay un botoncito mas abajo que permite dejar un review con tu opinión, ideas o incluso puedes criticarme si quieres, ¡amo las críticas constructivas!_

 _Pobre Kurt, esta claro que el mundo es un pañuelo, pero lo de él es muy mala pata... Y por eso, querido lector, nunca veas porno amateur filtrado por zonas, o es posible que te ocurra como a Kurt y no puedas mirar a otra persona a la cara cuando te lo cruces por la calle xD Es broma, mira todo el porno, amateur o profesional, que te venga en gana...pero como siempre digo, ¡ten presente que es una película! En la vida real casi nadie es como en las películas, y si te has topado con muchos así, o han visto demasiadas o están fingiendo. Hasta aquí el consejo de hoy xDDDD Es broma, es broma.._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Un modelo irresistible

Un tono...dos tonos...tres tonos...estoy a punto de colgar cuando una voz al otro lado del teléfono me paraliza. -¿Blaine? Soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel... no se si te acordarás...te llamaba por las fotos que Tina te hizo a escondidas en Vogue mientras llevabas mis trajes... - Al final había confesado, tras cargarla con el doble de trabajo y robarle los cronuts cada mañana durante toda una semana. Le hizo fotos a mis espaldas por petición de él, pues realmente el chico ha resultado ser un gran fan de mis diseños. _Si él supiese lo fan que soy yo de él...por motivos completamente diferentes._ -Verás, tengo una copia de esas fotos... mi supervisor las ha visto y te quieren para la campaña. Por supuesto te pagaríamos...¿Qué dices?

Por una parte no hay nada que quiera mas que tenerlo a él para publicitar mis diseños. Los viste con gracia y naturalidad, como si hubiesen sido diseñados para él. _Aunque tampoco sería raro que fuese una inspiración subconsciente..._ No es nada raro, pues tiene un cuerpo de escándalo. Pero por otro lado no deja de ser Devon Ghant...¿y si igual que yo lo he reconocido, alguien más lo hace? Quizá no sea una buena idea para la marca...¿aunque por qué tendría que saber yo que el chico cuelga vídeos masturbándose en la red? Y lo mas difícil...¿cómo voy a trabajar con él?¿Cómo no perderme en esos ojos que me han provocado mas de un orgasmo?¿Cómo no pensar en su culo moviéndose sobre un enorme dildo o en su semen recorriendo su abdomen tras el éxtasis?

Solo de pensar en esos abdominales siento mi miembro endurecerse en mis pantalones, obligandome a cruzar las piernas bajo mi escritorio, pese a que nadie mas está en la oficina. La falta de respuesta me está matando. - Serían solamente unas fotos... y pasarte unos cuantos días por aquí para amoldar los trajes a tus medidas.

-¡Si!¡Claro que si!¿Cuándo tengo que ir? - Sonrío suspirando tranquilo, poniéndonos de acuerdo para que pueda venir cuando a ambos nos vaya bien, colgando y bajando la mirada a mi entrepierna, bastante mas relajada. - Anda que ya te vale... no se hacen estas cosas en la oficina.

* * *

Quedo con Blaine en la cafetería en la esquina del edificio frente a las oficinas de Vogue, esperando por él para pedir café para ambos, pagando a cuenta de la empresa, como siempre. Tenemos barra libre para esta clase de gastos, yo no suelo abusar, pero se de algunos que salen prácticamente todas las noches y las copas van a cargo de Vogue. Desconsiderados. Como si no cobrasen lo suficiente. En mi caso, para el café me resulta mas fácil cargar con la tarjeta que tener que acordarme siempre de llevar efectivo encima.

Veo sus rizos oscuros entre el resto de cabezas que atraviesan la puerta y sonrío levemente, pues estoy en su línea natural de visión. Se acerca a mi y sorprendiéndome gratamente, me saluda con un beso en la mejilla. - Un gusto verte de nuevo, Blaine. -Le sonrío de forma sincera, cosa que pocas veces ocurre, pero me sale natural. Él es sencillo y encantador, no me extraña que Tina esté tan atontada con este chico. _Aunque su gaydar vuelve a fallar de forma estrepitosa._ -¿Café? - Nos unimos a la cola de gente que espera para hacer su pedido, pagando lo de ambos antes de recoger nuestros cafés y dirigirnos al edificio que alberga las oficinas de Vogue, subiendo en el ascensor hasta la planta de mi oficina.

Camino de forma automática hasta mi lado del escritorio, cogiendo un folder que Tina ha dejado antes sobre mi mesa, abriendolo y sacando un par de hojas de su interior. - Es un contrato de modelaje estándar. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para leerlo, y si quieres cambiar alguna cláusula solo tienes que decirlo. Como ya hablamos por teléfono, tendrás que estar por aquí un par de semanas antes de la presentación de la colección. Adaptaremos los trajes a tus medidas y te haremos las fotos... y si quieres me gustaría también que acudieses a la fiesta de presentación con alguno de ellos...siempre que me prometas cuidarlo, claro. - Río levemente al ver su cara, sonrojandome un poco. - Siéntete con la libertad de frenarme si hablo demasiado. A veces no se cuando cerrar la boca. Bastante a menudo en realidad. - Le tiendo las hojas, dandole un sorbo a mi café esperando a que lea las condiciones, aunque no hay nada que no le haya dicho ya. Sin embargo me sorprende cuando, tras apenas un vistazo rápido, plasma su firma sin pensarselo demasiado.

-Haría esto hasta sin cobrar. Es como un sueño.

Sonrío negando, guardando de nuevo las hojas en el folder, dejandolo en un montón a parte para que Tina lo recoja mas tarde. - Tu si que eres un sueño... llevo años deseando un cuerpo como el tuyo para mis trajes. Eres ideal. Fuera de los estereotipos... justo como mis diseños.

* * *

Creía que iba a ser fácil. Blaine es un chico amable, dispuesto, simpático y sencillo. Debería ser coser y cantar tratar con él. Pero los recuerdos de tantas noches frente a mi ordenador pasan factura. No han sido una ni dos las veces que he tenido que escabullirme de una prueba de vestuario al verlo cambiarse de ropa, con la necesidad de calmarme. ¿Tenía que ser justamente él?

Aun a riesgo de estropear mi impecable historial como diseñador entregado a su trabajo, voy delegando trabajo en la gente que me rodea. Dejo que Tina se encargue de tratar con Blaine, que mis modistas adecuen los trajes a su cuerpo, que el mejor estilista que tenemos en la revista se encargue de su maquillaje y su pelo, probando varias opciones para dar con la ideal para la sesión de fotos que cada día esta mas cerca. Y de la sesión a la fiesta de presentación hay un paso. Y yo siguiendolo todo desde mi despacho, tirandome de los pelos de la desesperación. A este paso presentaré la colección calvo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Blaine es demasiado.

* * *

Estoy esperando el ascensor deseando llegar ya a casa cuando a mi lado se coloca Isabelle, también con toda la pinta de irse ya para su casa. O para cualquier fiesta o evento. Esta mujer está en todas partes. -Kurt...- Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella, alzando una ceja interrogante. - ¿Es cosa mia o no estás prestando la atención suficiente a tu próxima colección? La sesión de fotos es mañana y me han dicho que nadie te ha visto en confección durante las últimas dos semanas...¿en qué estas pensando? - Agacho la cabeza como un niño que acaba de ser atrapado haciendo una travesura, mordiendome el labio inferior, pero sin decir nada, logrando que mi jefa bufe a mi lado, exhasperada. - Mañana estarás en la sesión de fotos y te harás cargo de todo. No quiero ausencias ni errores, Kurt... o me aseguraré de que la colección no salga a muestra, ¿entendido?

La miro boquiabierto, pero ella solo se sube al ascensor como si nada, mirandome. -¿Bajas o piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde? - Me subo al ascensor también, apretando los puños de pura frustración. Maldito Blaine Anderson.

\- Ahí estaré, Isabelle. Lo prometo.

* * *

Me cuesta toda la noche prepararme mentalmente para ello. Ni siquiera pienso en encender el ordenador, a pesar de que Devon siempre es mi mejor remedio contra el estrés y la ansiedad. No quiero mirar mañana a Blaine a la cara y verla en mi mente corrompida por un fuerte orgasmo. Aunque iguamente es bastante probable que eso suceda. Maldita sea. _Blaine. Blaine. Blaine._ Voy a trabajar con Blaine, no Devon. Él es solo un modelo, no un actor porno amateur.

Para mi suerte, la mañana llega pronto y me ducho, despejandome para el día que me viene encima. Me visto con un sobrio traje gris a cuadros grandes compuesto únicamente de pantalón y chaleco, acompañandolo de una camisa blanca de manga corta y un pañuelo rojo algo visible en el bolsillo delantero del chaleco.

Reviso mi pelo una vez mas frente al espejo de la entrada antes de salir, cogiendo dos líneas de metro diferentes antes de llegar al edificio de Vogue, pasando primero a por mi segundo café de la mañana. Hoy necesitaré mantenerme lo mas despierto posible.

Subo hasta el piso inmediatamente inferior al de las oficinas, revisando en el tablón de la entrada cual de los cinco estudios nos ha sido asignado, sonriendo al ver que, como siempre desde mi segunda colección, es el mejor de todos.

Camino hacia allí, viendo que todavía esta la sala vacía, a excepción de unos pocos montadores que se dedican a colocar y revisar que todo el material fotográfico se encuentre en perfectas condiciones.

Me acerco al perchero, observando las prendas que están allí colgadas. En total hay trece trajes. Por suerte, nunca he sido supersticioso. Oigo el ruido de unos nudillos en la puerta y desvío mi atención, viendo a Blaine allí, mas guapo que nunca. O quizá sean los días sin verlo. -Qué temprano llegas... la sesión no es hasta las once. - Dejo el traje que estaba ojeando en la percha, un limpio atuendo azul marino, con el pantalón algo corto y americana de solapas estrechas y brillantes, sobrio y elegante.

-Es mi favorito. - Alzo las cejas, señalando el traje que acabo de guardar, viendolo asentir. -Me gusta el detalle de los tobillos libres. Está totalmente fuera del protocolo, pero es cómodo e interesante, al mismo tiempo que da un toque muy fresco.

Río con ganas, dandole un largo sorbo a mi café. -¿Qué haces posando que no eres crítico de moda? - Aun así estoy sonrojado. Estoy acostumbrado a los halagos en revistas, blogs o en tweets de fans, pero todavía me cuesta no sorprenderme cuando la gente me reconoce por la calle o me felicita por mi trabajo cara a cara. Supongo que sigo sin ser una persona demasiado sociable.

-¡Chicos! Que bien que estéis ya aquí. Lo siento, Kurt, tengo que llevar a Kelly al médico...¿podemos empezar? - Sonrío a Elliot, asintiendo. Fue mi primera amistad cuando me mudé a Nueva York. Quizá una de las únicas reales que he tenido. Y Kelly... maldita sea, haría lo que fuese por esa niñita adorable.

-Empecemos entonces. -Saco el primer traje, tendiéndoselo a Blaine. - Sé que te han estado haciendo pruebas de peluquería... ¿sinceramente? Odio todas esas ideas... apuesto por los ricitos. - Le guiño el ojo, consiguiendo de él un sonrojo enternecedor que me hace sonreír. - Venga, ve a cambiarte.

* * *

-¿Dónde está el hombre mas talentoso de todo el edificio? - Río notando el brazo de Isabelle alrededor de mi cintura, viendo como con su otro brazo rodea a un mas que encantado Blaine. Hemos terminado la sesión hace mas de una hora, pero mientras las fotos pasan por una revisión básica nunca dejamos que los modelos se marchen por si hubiese que repetir alguna toma.

-Creía que habías dicho que esta colección era horrenda y nunca jamás dejarías que fuese anunciada bajo el nombre de Vogue... - río levemente ante la cara de estupefacción de Blaine, negando con la cabeza. - Es broma... Isabelle no sabría vivir sin mis diseños.

-Siempre que no me falte mi Kurt Hummel exclusivo y personalizado para las fiestas anuales de Gwyneth Paltrow, tendrás trabajo asegurado en este edificio, hipo. - Niego ante el mote. Se me había quedado desde que realicé mi entrevista para mi primera pasantía con mi adorado broche de hipopótamo. -Acabo de ver las fotos y ambos habéis hecho un trabajo fabuloso. - Me guiña el ojo señalando a Blaine con la cabeza. - Id a comer, Vogue invita... os mereceis ambos un buen descanso. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Teneis una reserva en el Colicchio... y un coche os espera en la puerta. Pasadlo bien y no olvideis traerme una de sus langostas en crema de mantequilla.

* * *

 **Siento el retraso, el trabajo se ha puesto algo duro estas semanas y apenas he tenido tiempo, pero aquí está un capítulo mas de esta historia. Menuda es Isabelle, siempre metiendo a Kurt en compromisos... aunque no creo que nadie se resistiese a una cena en el Colicchio &sons y mucho menos en compañía de un hombre como Blaine Anderson...¿acaso alguien rechazaría la invitación? Yo no... me encanta la comida de autor, y mas cuando esta tan bien presentada...(el restaurante lo he sacado de TripAdvisor, no es que nunca haya comido allí, mas quisiera, primero tendría que haber pisado NY y no he tenido esa suerte u.u asi que si alguien es tan simpático de regalarme un viaje, ya sabeis, yo acepto encantada)**

 **Como siempre digo, me encantan las críticas constructivas, opino que ayudan a mejorar. Asi que si tienes alguna o tan solo quieres comentar algo sobre este capítulo, te invito a que pulses el botón de mas abajo que pone review y me escribas lo que te apetezca. ¡Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

Spoiler: -Creo que tienes unos ojos espectaculares...preciosos, si. Y un culo que podría masajear por toda la eternidad, eso también. Y... - no puedo decir mas, pues algo interrumpe bruscamente la salida de mis palabras.


	4. Blame it (on the alcohol)

De hecho, Isabelle no mentía. Hay una mesa reservada a mi nombre en la mejor mesa del famoso restaurante. Y la compañía de Blaine no podría hacerme sentir mas nervioso y excitado de lo que lo hace. El chico es carismático, de eso no hay duda.  
Me siento en uno de los sillones que quedan laterales al gran ventanal que nos da luz natural. Es una de mis cosas favoritas de este local. -Recuérdame cuando lleguemos a los postres que pida la langosta extra para Isabelle o me matará. - Pongo una mueca que debe de resultar graciosa, pues ríe mientras se sienta.

-Entonces...sé de ti todo lo que se puede encontrar en internet...Wikipedia, entrevistas, la propia Vogue... cuéntame algo que no sepa. - Lo miro curioso por el rumbo que está tomando la conversación, sonriendo de medio lado. - No lo divulgaré, lo prometo.  
-Bueno...nací en Ohio, aunque seguramente sabes eso.. Aparece en mi biografía. Lima, para ser mas concretos. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años. Confesé mi homosexualidad a mi padre a los quince y él sólo contestó que lo sabía desde que tuve cinco. El único cambio fue que nuestra relación se hizo mas estrecha si cabe. Él se casó al año siguiente con la madre del chico que me gustaba en el instituto. Al principio pensaba que iba a ser genial, mi ocasión perfecta para ligarmelo... pero eh, hablamos de Ohio. El claramente era heterosexual. El capitán del equipo, el mas popular del instituto. - Río revemente, recordando al bobo de Finn. - Mi padre murió ocho meses mas tarde de un cáncer de próstata. Apenas nos dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya había ocurrido, fue muy rápido. -Me encojo de hombros. -Me vine nada mas terminar el instituto. Trabajé todo el verano, cogí todas las horas extras que pude y en cuanto me fue posible cogí un avión y no lo pensé mas. Se me caía la casa encima sin mi padre allí. -Deshago el detalle de mi servilleta, colocando bien los cubiertos. - Finn, el chico que me gustaba en el instituto, mi posterior hermanastro... nos dejó durante mi primer año aquí. Un accidente de coche. -Suspiro y niego con la cabeza. Siempre duele acordarse de cuando se fueron, aunque intento recordar mejor los buenos momentos, la sonrisa de Finn, los abrazos de mi padre que eran su mejor forma de expresar apoyo... -Bueno, basta de hablar de mi. Yo no puedo encontrar sobre tí en internet, asi que vas a tener que contarme.

* * *

-¿Blaine? Soy Kurt. - No se porque sigo preocupandome de que sepa quien contesta al teléfono. Hemos estado mensajeandonos los últimos quince días. Esta claro que tiene mi número grabado. - Escucha, tengo noticias frescas. Esto merece algo mas que un mensaje. La crítica ha puesto la colección por las nubes. Gracias, de verdad. No lo habríamos hecho sin ti. No habría podido encontrar mejor modelo. Gracias...

Estoy por colgar cuando recuerdo la otra cosa que quería decirle. - Oh, por cierto... ¿serás mi invitado de honor en la fiesta del viernes?

* * *

Doy un trago corto a mi Shirley Temple, observando toda la sala. Dejé ayer a Blaine uno de mis trajes favoritos. Casualmente, también el de él. Sus fotos están proyectadas por todo el salón. Por suerte para mi, cada vez pienso menos en él como Devon, lo que me hace el estar aquí mucho mas fácil. Hace un mes me habría vuelto loco, pero ahora solo veo a un buen hombre que luce perfectamente mis creaciones.

Noto una mano en mi hombro, golpeandome con dos dedos. Me giro y sonrío al verlo, ajustandole bien la corbata. -Estás perfecto. - Le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que me siga a una zona mas tranquila, sin poder contener la noticia. Creo que incluso puede verme dando saltitos sobre las puntas de mis caros zapatos. -Tengo buenas nuevas para ti... bueno, yo no, Vogue, pero no voy a esperar a que ellos te lo digan. - Me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de que, como siempre que algo me emociona, estoy hablando tan rápido que probablemente se haya perdido algo. Sin embargo sus ojos están brillantes y él luce feliz.

\- Tranquilo, respira... - Ríe y suena como un ángel endemoniadamente encantador. En este momento todo el rastro del chico de los videos ha desaparecido y es solo Blaine. Blaine el feliz. Blaine el amable. Blaine el comprensivo. Blaine, quien llora cuando una canción le transmite. Blaine, el mismo que gesticula muchísimo para contarte cualquier mínima cosa. Le hago caso y tomo una respiración profunda, mirandolo con una sonrisa. -Vogue quiere contratarte como modelo recurrente para mis colecciones. Inicialmente, si tu quisieras podrías modelar para otros, claro, pero en un principio sería sólo para mi. Osea no para mi, para la ropa que diseño. Oh, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. - Sé que me he sonrojado, tan seguro como que me apellido Hummel.

-Estaré encantado de seguir llevando tus trajes... y mas aún siendo tan cómodos... es como si estuviese hecho para mi. Te vas a hacer de oro. - Me tiende un brazo como si se tratase de un caballero de película, haciendome reir levemente mientras le miro con una ceja alzada. - Y los hombres de oro no beben Shirley Temple... ¿me permites invitarte a una copa? Ya sabes, obviando todo el paripé de que todo esto va a cuenta de Vogue...déjame normalizar esto todo lo que pueda. - Sé que no debería. Está coqueteando de forma directa y mi posición debería ser firme y distanciada, pero no puedo. Él es demasiado. Todo él.

* * *

Y esto es por lo que jamás cambio mis bebidas sin alcohol por otras. Enseguida se me sube a la cabeza, y cuando llevo mas de tres copas como es la ocasión presente, soy propenso a decir tonterías. O a eliminar completamente el filtro de mis pensamientos, soltando todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces ni contemplar las repercusiones. Y creo que es bastante probable que lleve un buen rato acosando de forma sutil al guapo hombre a mi lado. El guapo hombre que he visto mas veces desnudo a través de una pantalla que vestido.

Doy el último sorbo a mi cuarto Tom Collins y lo dejo en una de las mesas, acercandome mas a Blaine de lo que creo haber hecho en toda la noche. -Creo que tienes unos ojos espectaculares...preciosos, si. Y un culo que podría masajear por toda la eternidad, eso también. Y... - no puedo decir mas, pues algo interrumpe bruscamente la salida de mis palabras. Sus labios están presionando los mios mientras sus manos sujetan de forma posesiva mis mejillas, provocando un repentino calor que se expande desde la planta de mis pies hasta mis labios, pasando por todo mi cuerpo.

Oigo el golpe de la puerta del baño tras nosotros pero no le doy importancia, buscando a mi espalda la siguiente puerta hasta dar con uno de los sanitarios, separandome de sus labios lo justo para que ambos estemos dentro, dejándome atrapar entre su cuerpo y la puerta, jadeando cuando siento mis manos atrapadas entre las suyas sobre nuestras cabezas, sus labios invadiendo los míos casi con furia pero sin dejar de ser en cierto modo cariñoso. En cierto momento me suelta, pero sus manos llegan enseguida a mi cintura, tirando de mi camisa hasta sacarla fuera de mi pantalón, sus manos haciendo contacto con mi piel. - Blaine... espera... espera... - mi cabeza vuelve a su lugar por un instante, notando su cuerpo separandose del mio apenas unos centímetros, sus ojos miel brillando mientras buscan algo en los mios. - yo... no sabía nada de ti... hace tiempo que no... no sabía que eras tu cuando te contacté... yo... -Suspiro, es realmente difícil encontrar las palabras cuando tu lengua no hace mas que enredarse consigo misma mientras solo quiere enredarse con la suya. - N-no quiero que pienses que cambia la forma en que te veo pero... yo...veía tus vídeos como Devon.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Lo entenderé si queréis matarme. Decir que ya he determinado los capítulos que tendrá el fic y al final serán solo 2 mas... quizá si se me ocurre algo haga prólogo, pero no prometo nada._

 _Como siempre, acepto críticas, tomatazos y si queréis mandarmelos, también besos._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Mistakes

_**FLASHBACK**_

Oigo el golpe de la puerta del baño tras nosotros pero no le doy importancia, buscando a mi espalda la siguiente puerta hasta dar con uno de los sanitarios, separandome de sus labios lo justo para que ambos estemos dentro, dejándome atrapar entre su cuerpo y la puerta, jadeando cuando siento mis manos atrapadas entre las suyas sobre nuestras cabezas, sus labios invadiendo los mios casi con furia pero sin dejar de ser en cierto modo cariñoso. En cierto momento me suelta, pero sus manos llegan enseguida a mi cintura, tirando de mi camisa hasta sacarla fuera de mi pantalón, sus manos haciendo contacto con mi piel. -Blaine...espera...espera...- mi cabeza vuelve a su lugar por un instante, notando su cuerpo separandose del mio apenas unos centímetros, sus ojos miel brillando mientras buscan algo en los mios. - yo... no sabía nada de ti... hace tiempo que no... no sabía que eras tu cuando te contacté...yo... - suspiro, es realmente difícil encontrar las palabras cuando tu lengua no hace mas que enredarse consigo misma mientras solo quiere enredarse con la suya. - N-no quiero que pienses que cambia la forma en que te veo pero... yo... veía tus videos como Devon.

-Blaine no... no quise...no sabía que eras tu. Cuando Tina me habló de ti... ni siquiera vi una foto, no sabía nada... y cuando te ví aparecer yo... me quedé en shock... - No soy capaz de preveer su reacción, aunque supongo que en cierto modo la esperaba. Antes de que pueda percatarme de lo que sucede, su cuerpo se aleja de mi y solo veo su mirada herida al otro lado de la habitación, saliendo del baño con una mezcla de decepción y asco en sus ojos.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

Apenas hemos cruzado alguna mirada estos días, momentos ocasionales en los que el destino nos ha hecho tropezar mas que nunca, o quizá sea que he dejado de mandar a Tina a hacer mis recados con tal de pasear con la esperanza de cruzarmelo en un pasillo y poder disculparme, explicarme, rogar o lo que sea necesario para conseguir su comprensión y su perdón. Pero no parece que eso vaya a suceder pronto, o que siquiera vaya a suceder... ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, solo esquiva mi mirada cuando ocasionalmente nos cruzamos.

He vuelto a mi antigua costumbre de observar noche tras noche los videos de Devon. Bueno, quizá no solo durante las noches. Inexplicablemente, ya no me producen nada. Si, sigue siendo él, y sigue haciendo las mismas cosas provocativas...aunque ningún video nuevo ha sido publicado.

Pese a conocerlo tan solo desde hace un par de meses, me doy cuenta de que no echo de menos la sensación de excitación, el morbo de verlo moverse sobre un consolador en sus videos, imaginando mi pene en su lugar... echo de menos a Blaine, no a Devon. Necesito de su sonrisa amigable, sus ojos embelesados ante mis palabras, sus fuertes brazos, su espíritu de pájaro cantor y su aspecto adorable. Añoro tomar café con quien sepa mi orden sin titubeos, discutir sobre diseño sin que simplemente mi opinión sea la única que se oiga, perderme en esos ojos enormes que me miran como si debajo de mi piel hubiese algo mas que simplemente Kurt Hummel, el diseñador.

No es hasta un mes después que veo mi oportunidad. Doblo la esquina de la planta de estudios cuando lo veo entrar en el ascensor. Sin pensarmelo ni un segundo acelero hasta lograr meter mi pie entre las dos puertas, recibiendo un buen golpe de parte de estas, pero se abren. Ouch, eso va a doler luego.  
Me recompongo lo mejor que puedo y le sonrío tímidamente, entrando al ascensor y fijando mi vista en la puerta al igual que él. Sé que está incómodo, también yo lo estoy un poco, pero eh, no soy yo quien se ofende porque alguien haya visto videos que yo mismo he ido colgando por internet.

Suspiro interiormente un par de veces, observando inquieto los números descendientes en la pantalla que marca los pisos por los que vamos pasando y al mismo tiempo al hombre a mi derecha de reojo hasta que no puedo mas y mi mano reacciona incluso antes de que mi cerebro dé la orden, pulsando el botón de STOP y deteniendo el ascensor entre la segunda y la primera planta. -Ya está bien. Estoy harto de que parezca que ni nos conozcamos desde la fiesta. - Me encaro hacia él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para no mostrar los nervios que me están invadiendo en estos momentos. -Te echo de menos, Blaine...- Veo como rueda los ojos y su rostro se contrae en una mueca sarcástica. Sé, en ese mismo momento, que no me cree. -¿A mi?¿O al Blaine que ves en esos videos?- Ok, vale...quizá si me crea, pero ahora debe de pensar que soy un loco salido que solo lo busca por el sexo. Mucho mejor, que duda cabe.

-Yo... de verdad, Blaine... no me acerqué a ti por los vídeos, sino por ti... eres un hombre increíble y yo...-me muerdo el labio mirandole, negando con la cabeza. Da igual..¿para que decirselo? No va a creerme.  
Sigue mirandome por unos segundos, como si esperase realmente una declaración o algo, pero ante mi silencio solo se estira a mi lado y vuelve a pulsar el botón de la planta baja, poniendo de nuevo el ascensor en marcha. -Una oportunidad, Blaine...solo eso te pido. Concédeme una cita, una sola... y si después no quieres volver a saber de mi, te dejaré en paz. - Me mira con esa mirada que parece lanzar fuego y de pronto me siento pequeño, como si estuviese de vuelta en el instituto frente a los acosadores del equipo de fútbol, solo que peor, mucho peor. -No quiero volver a saber de tí, Kurt. Sin necesidad de ninguna cita. Si quieres llevarte a la cama una fantasía contrata a un gigolo. Yo no soy de esos.

Pongo una mueca al oirle decir en voz alta lo que me temía que podía pensar, notando como mi corazón se hace trizas, dandome cuenta de que quizás, solo quizás, no solo eche de menos a Blaine como a un amigo o un principio de enamoramiento...sino como algo mas.

Lo observo a lo lejos salir del edificio de VOGUE y tomo una decisión. Conseguiré que me perdone, cueste lo que cueste. 

* * *

_Siento la desaparición, lo sé, han sido mas de tres meses, no tengo perdón... aunque debo decir que tengo excusa. Estamos de obras en mi casa, levantando todo un piso nuevo y soy la única que se encarga de limpiar, cocinar, ordenar y además ayudar con las tareas en la obra, asi que cada vez que tengo un minuto para mi no pienso en otra cosa que no sea dormir... De todas formas, hoy me he encontrado un poco mas libre y con un poco de ánimo, así que me he puesto manos a la obra y os dejo aquí el que es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Ya solo queda uno!¿Ideas para que Kurt conquiste a Blaine? Si yo tuviese que conquistar a Darren, lo secuestraba en mi casa hasta que le diese sindrome de Estocolmo :P_

 _¡Nos vemos Klainers!_


	6. El hombre tras el producto

Un golpe en la puerta de mi despacho capta mi atención, distraido como estaba releyendo en internet las críticas de la última colección. Había sido todo un éxito y una vez salió a la venta, las existencias se habían agotado en cuestión de días, a pesar de que el precio había sido algo mas elevado de lo común. Sin duda Blaine había tenido que ver mucho en eso, su cuerpo le daba una elegancia natural a los trajes, haciendolos aún mas magníficos de lo que eran por si solos. Por suerte para mi, el hombre no había renunciado a su trabajo en VOGUE y seguiría modelando mis próximas colecciones. Eso no hacía mas fácil la comunicación con él, pero al menos no le había perdido la pista para siempre.

Doy el paso a quien sea que esté llamando a mi puerta. Tina lleva una semana de vacaciones, asi que tengo que ocuparme de su trabajo yo mismo. Eso incluye no tener una recepción de visitas que mantenga alejadas a las indeseadas.

Cuando una cabeza llena de rizos atraviesa el marco de la puerta alejo la idea de una visita indeseada. El miedo fluye a través de mi. Está demasiado serio, y sé bien que eso no es nada natural en él. Está enfadado, muy enfadado. Vivo con el temor a que renuncie en cualquier momento. Aunque ahora mismo tampoco sería un gran problema, desde que salió la colección no ha habido forma de diseñar nada valido, ni una simple corbata. - Blaine...- un solo gesto de su mano me hace callar y me tiende una pequeña hoja de papel doblada en dos.

-Querías una oportunidad...bien, ahí la tienes. A las 9. No llegues tarde. -Su mirada es tan severa, su rostro tan serio y firme que me siento como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por haber roto el viejo jarrón familiar jugando al balón dentro de casa. Miro el papel tras ver la puerta de mi despacho cerrarse a su espalda. Es tan solo una dirección, pero la esperanza fluye a través de mi cuerpo con la ilusión de tener por fin una ocasión de expresarme, de conquistarlo, de mostrarle que puedo ser todo lo que necesite que sea.

Salgo pronto de la oficina con tal de poder planearlo todo correctamente. He mirado en google la dirección, viendo que no queda demasiado lejos de mi casa, puedo ir andando si quiero, aunque la noche se prevee fria asi que quizá sea mejor tomar un taxi.

Rebusco en todo mi armario, poniendolo todo cabeza abajo y en pie de nuevo, solo para volver a revolverlo todo, frustrado. Nada acababa de ser perfecto, no para Blaine. Al final el atuendo ganador fué un simple conjunto de pantalón y camisa negros, ambos entallados. Un brillante pañuelo rojo ajustado en mi cuello y mis dr. martens blancas. Estilizo mi pelo lo mejor que puedo, aunque como siempre, el día que mas necesito que se comporte es cuando mas guerra suele darme.

Salgo de casa con veinte minutos de anticipación, para evitar cualquier contratiempo. Al final el tiempo ha dado un respiro y la noche está despejada y clara, así que camino hasta la dirección del papel, revisando que estoy en el sitio correcto un par de veces consultando las indicaciones en mi móvil. El edificio frente a mi tiene la fachada de ladrillo y el portal se encuentra en una calle lateral, a una docena de metros de la esquina que da con la calle principal. A diferencia de mi edificio, no hay portero ni nadie para recibirte, y la puerta no tiene cerradura, con lo que cualquiera puede colarse en las zonas comunes. El edificio se ve viejo, pero bien conservado. Uno esperaría encontrar manchas de uso, colores desgastados e incluso algún olor raro, pero esta claro que aunque no haya un conserje nocturno, si debe haber uno diurno. O una empresa de limpieza, como mínimo. Consulto de nuevo la dirección en el papel, aunque me ya me la sé de memoria. Sexto piso, puerta C. Subo por las escaleras, una vieja costumbre de mi época de estudiante, cuando los músculos estaban a la par con mi grasa corporal.

Son las nueve en punto cuando mis nudillos van a parar contra la puerta, percatandome solo entonces de que ya está abierta y cede bajo mis manos, abriendose de par en par. Mis ojos enseguida reconocen el lugar. El salón de Blaine, el que aparece en algunos de los vídeos. No siempre estaban grabados en el mismo lugar, pero puedo reconocer bien el cuadro de Billy Joel sobre el sofá. De todos los escenarios que podría haberme esperado para una cita hoy, no me había esperado precisamente su casa. -¿Blaine? - No hay respuesta, pero sé que está aquí. ¿Por qué estaría la puerta abierta si no estuviera esperándome?

Dejo mi abrigo en la percha de la entrada, cerrando la puerta tras de mi y caminando hacia el interior de la vivienda. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando un sonido muy familiar llega a mis oidos. Me guío en la penumbra a través del pasillo, viendo un fino hilo de luz que sale de una de las puertas cerradas. Mi mano empuja suavemente la puerta y al ver el interior, mi mandíbula cae. Blaine está completamente desnudo sobre la cama, el antifaz negro cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos delineados de negro, su pene erecto y duro como una piedra apuntando hacia mi, una pequeña base de madera lisa fija bajo él, un enorme dildo negro unido a este por una potente ventosa. Un dildo que, claramente, ya ha estado dentro de él, pues la vaselina sobrante está acomodada en la base del dildo y chorrea por sus piernas. Hace seis meses habría pagado por ver esta imagen frente a mi, pero ahora soy incapaz de reaccionar.

Sus ojos se fijan en mi, casi con furia. -Esto era lo que buscabas, ¿cierto? Lo que querías...Pues no te pierdas detalle porque no lo repetiré. - Sin mas, como si fuese tan sencillo, flexiona sus rodillas y el dildo, que juraría que es casi tan ancho como mi puño, se introduce con facilidad en su interior. Jadeo con sorpresa ante la imagen, comprendiendo, rompiendome al percatarme de lo que está ocurriendo. De lo que está pensando. Niego con la cabeza, evitando que las lágrimas que quieren caer de mis ojos asomen mas allá de estos.

-Nunca he buscado esto... jamás.- Sin dudarlo me acerco a él en tres rápidas zancadas, sujetando sus mejillas entre mis manos y besándolo con fuerza, intentando transmitirle todo lo que siento por él, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas escapen al fin al pensar que no lo he logrado. Que lo he perdido. Pero no por eso debo dejar de intentarlo. Retiro el antifaz de su rostro, arrancandome el pañuelo del cuello para limpiar los restos de delineador de sus ojos mientras no dejo de mirar sus orbes color miel con decisión. -Esto es lo que yo buscaba...-Acuno sus mejillas entre mis manos - el hombre, no el producto. Blaine Anderson... necesito que me creas...necesito que me mires a los ojos y veas que todo lo que digo es verdad. Que te amo como nunca he amado a ningún hombre... que jamás encontraré a nadie que me complemente como tu lo haces. Que podría vivir feliz eternamente solo con recibir cada día una de esas hermosas y sinceras sonrisas tuyas. Qué te adoraría y cuidaría hasta hacerte sentir en una nube todos los días si me dieses la oportunidad de hacerlo. - Me muerdo el labio inferior cuando siento que empieza a temblarme, observando sus ojos con miedo. Nunca me había abierto así ante otra persona, pero tampoco había conocido antes a alguien como Blaine Anderson.

Me sobresalto cuando siento sus manos trabajando con los botones de mi camisa. Estoy a punto de detenerlo, pensando que sigue con su equivocada idea en la cabeza, pero entonces me percato de la mirada en sus ojos, cálida y hermosa, la misma mirada que hizo que me enamorase de él. Dejo que desabroche cada uno de los botones, sacando la camisa de mi pantalón y acariciando mi pecho con su mano de vuelta hacia arriba hasta que su mano se posa en mi nuca y sus labios atacan los míos con lo que solo puede ser definido como hambre. Jadeo de forma audible y me pego mas a él, siendo yo quien acaricia ahora sus costados en descenso hasta que mis manos se posan en sus caderas, sintiendo su endurecido miembro clavarse en mi ingle. Rompo el beso, observando sus ojos hambrientos y deseosos, pero sin perder esa calidez tan característica en él. Sonrío tímidamente y desabrocho mi pantalón, dejando caer mi ropa al suelo, mostrándome ante él del mismo modo que él lo hace ante mi. -Podemos...¿deshacernos del dildo? es intimidante... - Ríe, oh dios, como he añorado ese sonido. Se mueve lo justo como para perder todo contacto y deja caer la tabla con el monstruoso juguete al suelo, apartando la toalla que cubría la cama.

-¿Ahora, podemos seguir donde estábamos? - Asiento ruborizandome y se sienta al borde de la cama, pegando su rostro a mi miembro, ya humedecido por el líquido preseminal. Su lengua no tarda en recorrer toda la cabeza y cuando se la introduce en la boca puedo sentir su intenso gemido vibrando a través de su garganta. -Tan bueno, Kurt... - la mete y saca de su boca varias veces, lamiendo la cabeza con persistencia, repasando con su lengua la fina línea de vello hasta mi ombligo, acariciando mis muslos y glúteos con sus manos que parecen no cansarse nunca del contacto con mi cuerpo. Mis rodillas tiemblan tanto que acaban cediendo, dejándome caer a horcajadas sobre su cintura, llevando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello en un íntimo abrazo mientras suspiro sobre su cuello, besando la suave piel con dedicación, complacido al oír los jadeos que provoco en su cuerpo y que son solo para mi. -Kuuuuurt... por favor... necesito sentirte... por favor... por favor... - Me alejo de su cuello, manteniendo mis muñecas sobre sus hombros al tiempo que lo miro fijamente, la decisión presente en sus ojos, el deseo, la excitación...pero también hay amor y eso es lo que me hace tomar la decisión.

Sonrío y me levanto de nuevo, haciendo un gesto para que se acomode contra las almohadas, robandole una de ellas para colocarla bajo su cintura. -Supongo que no necesito prepararte, ¿cierto? - Pensandolo bien, quizá no sea una buena idea, mi miembro esta lejos de ser tan intenso como ese enorme dildo que tenía dentro hace apenas unos minutos. Pero por otro lado, yo puedo darle la intensidad que ningún juguete podrá transmitir jamás. Le separo las piernas con un simple toque en sus rodillas y me acomodo entre ambas, empezando a besar y lamer su cuerpo desde su ombligo hasta su frente, evitando sus labios a propósito, besándolo con firmeza cuando no hay un solo centímetro de su torso que mis labios no hayan recorrido. Puedo sentir su respiración agitada, su anhelo y su excitación, la cual provoca que su cadera se eleve tentativamente contra la mía, nuestras erecciones rozando una contra la otra, robando gemidos entrecortados de nuestros labios, haciendo mucho mas difícil el controlarme.

Retrocedo mi cuerpo, depositando un último beso sobre su abdomen mientras acaricio mi miembro con lentitud, apenas un par de sacudidas para lograr la mayor firmeza posible, colocando la punta en su entrada y empujandome dentro lento pero decidido, deteniendome solo cuando mis testículos golpean suavemente sus glúteos. Me inclino cubriendo con mi cuerpo la totalidad de su ser, apoyando los brazos en la almohada a ambos lados de su cabeza, enredando mis manos entre sus rizos y besándolo con suavidad y ternura, empujando mi cadera hacia su interior, enterrandome en él todo lo posible, logrando que sus gemidos resuenen contra mis labios. Sonrío y lo beso con cariño y brevedad antes de empezar a moverme despacio, queriendo que el momento se haga eterno. Queriendo una vez mas, demostrarle que esto no es por sus videos, sino por él. Que no estoy aquí movido por el morbo o el deseo, sino por el amor que siento hacia él.

La unión entre nuestros cuerpos resulta ser casi una danza, sus piernas se enredan con las mías, nuestros brazos no dan tregua a la batalla para ver quien puede aprender mas sobre el cuerpo del otro mientras no dejamos de movernos en sintonía, su interior cada vez mas estrecho a mi alrededor, haciendolo todo mas íntimo, mas intenso, mas nuestro. Cuando siento mi culminación acercarse, llevo una de mis manos a su miembro, masajeandolo al ritmo de mis embestidas, acelerandome poco a poco, mi mirada fija en la suya, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos entremezclandose en un aire cada vez mas denso. La respiración se hace cada vez mas difícil y para cuando mi orgasmo llega, lo hace acompañado del clímax del hombre bajo mi cuerpo, quien solo rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos, atrayéndome mas cerca y besando mi cabeza con ternura. -Yo también te amo, Kurt Hummel... el hombre tras el producto.

* * *

 _Okai, casi cuatro meses sin actualizar, podéis matarme, ni siquiera voy a intentar huir. Hay una ligeeeera posibilidad de que haya un epílogo, porque esta no era ni remotamente la idea que tenía para el final del fic (una mucho mas moñas y terriblemente romántica) pero perdí el archivo con el capítulo, no sabía exactamente como encaminarlo de nuevo y hoy simplemente este nuevo final ha venido hacia mi... Kurt conoció a Blaine por medio del porno... y por medio del porno tenía que desconocerlo para volverlo a conocer, ¿no creeis? Ok, quizá sea una parra mia._

 _Acepto ideas y propuestas para ese posible epílogo. Si me gustan varias, puede que hasta haga varios epílogos, no me importa :D_

 _¡Cada review hace feliz a un escritor!_


End file.
